Pregabalin open-label, follow -on safety trial in patients w/refratory partial epilepsy. objective of study is to evaluate the safety of pregabalin at dosages up to 600 mg/day in patients w/intractable complex partial seizures w/or without secondary generalization who had participated in the core trial w/pregabalin as part of an evaluation to determine their suitability for surgical treatment of complex partial seizures & wish to receive follow-on, open-label pregabalin therapy. 4-12 patients will be recruited for the study at this site.